


hierophant

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: The Hierophant: The dependency on approval from an elevated dignity.
Relationships: Anna Leonova/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Femslashficlets Prompt Fills, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	hierophant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



“Does it feel good?” Oksana asks, meeting Anna’s eye over the expanse of the older woman’s body. Her head rests against a curled knee, lips damp where they brush skin. A plea for more is tangled in her teeth. _Tell me,_ it says. _Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell m—_

Anna rocks against Oksana’s hand and moans. “Yes,” she breathes, eyes shut and colour high on her cheeks.

She is an image of beauty, Oksana thinks, akin to divinity. The approval runs down her spine like molten gold, the burn white-hot and welcome: _all she’s ever wanted._


End file.
